In a networked environment, a variety of computer work stations usually are coupled to a central server and a plurality of printers. Typically, each of the computer work stations is assigned to one of the printers and jobs from the work station are sent to the assigned printer unless the operator selects another printer for a particular printing job.
Although the networked environment described above works, it is inefficient because there is no management of the jobs being sent to the different printers. As a result, one printer may be backed up with either a large printing job and/or a number of jobs while other printers are available and unused.